Can life get any worse?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch is going through a lot of hard things, he isn't handling it all to well. Jon, Jeb, and a few other CHP officers try to help him out, but he doesn't want anything to do with them. He tries to run away from all of his problems, and things get worse. There is more... Read and review. :) Please
1. The death of grandpa Poncherello

"A car was speeding by at one hundred miles per hour. An old man tried to cross the street. The speeding car had a red light, but didn't stop. The old man was hit, nearby an old woman saw the old man fall. She never got the license plate number, or a description of the car or the driver. She called 9-1-1. Officer Bonnie Clark was first on scene. The old man was dead when she arrived…." Sgt. Joe Getraer continued to talk. But by the time he said the old man was dead, and the people got away he lost officer Frank Poncherello's attention.

"This isn't right. People should care and try not to hit old men," Ponch said quietly. Then he noticed Getraer looking straight at him.

"I am so sorry, Poncherello. That old man was Leo Poncherello. Your grandfather," Getraer said. Ponch's eyes were wide and filled with tears. He loved his grandpa like crazy. He got up quickly and left the room. Jon Baker, Ponch's best friend and partner got up and rushed out after him.

"Ponch? Ponch where are you?" Jon asked while looking around. Finally he found Ponch crying in the break room. Jon put a hand on Ponch's shoulder.

"Hey, partner, it's gonna be ok," Jon said.

"Jon, you don't understand. That was my grandpa. He is more than a grandpa to me, he was my closest friend. I've known him since I was two minutes old. I used to see him every day after school. When I stayed here in California and my family all moved away, he moved to L.A... So I could still be close to some of my family. I visited at least three times a week…." There was a long pause, and Ponch began to cry harder. Jon didn't know what to say. He just stood there silently.

"You know, you don't have to stand there and watch me cry. You can leave," Ponch finally said.

"Ponch, you are my best friend. I can't just leave you like this," Jon said. Ponch was silent. A few seconds later he left the room. Jon followed close behind.

"Ponch, are you gonna call your family?" Jon asked.

"What family?"

"What do you mean what family?" Jon asked puzzled.

"Jon, if you answered phone calls and actually listened to me once in a while, you would know this. My parents were killed in a car accident a few months ago. My siblings have all been missing ever since," Ponch said. Jon was shocked.

"Oh, Ponch, I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Jon. You didn't kill them," Ponch said. Jon was silent.

"What about your grandma? You said your grandpa lived here in L.A. does she live here too?"

"Jon, my grandma died two weeks before I was born," Ponch said. Ponch looked really upset,

"I thought you were my best friend, Baker? You're acting like you never knew any of this about me," Ponch said. Jon looked at Ponch for a while.

"Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did. But that doesn't mean that I am gonna stop being your best friend. It is nice to know some of these things."

"Some of these _things_ , you have known forever! I always tell you first about anything that happens. Why do you think I was in Chicago last month?"

"I thought you were visiting your parents."

"Yeah, their graves," Ponch said sadly. Jon felt bad now. He felt like a terrible friend for forgetting about what had happened to Ponch's family.

"I'm really sorry, Ponch, can you please forgive me? I guess I forgot about all that stuff," Jon replied. He tried to hug Ponch, but Ponch pushed him away.

"I don't want a hug from you right now, Baker," Ponch said. Jon hated to see Ponch like this, and Ponch wouldn't even call Jon by his first name.

"Ponch?" Jon asked. Ponch didn't say anything more to Jon, he turned and walked away. Jon would've went after him, but he could tell Ponch really would rather be left alone.

"Oh God, please help my best friend," Jon prayed quietly.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Martin's confession

Jon was in Getraer's office.

"Sarge, we need to do something to help Ponch," he said. Getraer looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jon replied. Getraer stared at him for a minute.

"I really don't know what to do about Poncherello. To be completely honest the only thing we can do for him right now is pray. He won't let us do anything else for him," Getraer said. Jon had already explained to Getraer about his whole conversation with Ponch.

"Sarge, I am worried about him," Jon admitted.

"Me too, Baker," Getraer said.

"Sarge, come quick!" Grossie yelled.

"What?" Getraer asked rushing over to Grossie.

"I am hearing some pretty nasty things being said in the locker room, none worth repeating. You need to put a stop to it," Grossie said. Getraer started to walk towards the locker room. He stopped just outside the door to listen to the conversation a bit.

"Bear, did you hear that? Ponch doesn't want to be our friend anymore," Jeb said playfully. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"You guys think this is some kind of joke don't you?" he asked.

"You mean you were serious?" Jeb asked.

"I don't need you to be my friends if all you are gonna do is make fun of me all the time. You never take me seriously."

"Ponch, I'm sorry," Bear said feeling bad.

"Sorry doesn't help get a friendship back, Baricza. It never works that way," Ponch said, then slammed his locker door shut.

"Ponch, don't leave please," Jeb begged and grabbed Ponch's arm.

"Jeb…" Ponch didn't finish his sentence; he just stared at Jeb with tears in his eyes. Jeb wished he could read Ponch's thoughts.

"Ponch? What's going on?" Jeb asked concerned. Ponch didn't respond, he had a tear roll down his cheek. Jeb and Bear were both worried.

"Ponch, are you ok?" Bear asked. Ponch didn't respond to Bear. He looked at Jeb a little longer,

"Can you please let go of me?" He asked quietly. Jeb didn't want to let him go. But he did it anyway. Ponch slowly backed away from Jeb and Bear, and then he left the room. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Getraer. He turned around and went back into the room. He tried to hide from Getraer.

"Poncherello, what is your problem? Get back here," Getraer said. Ponch hid behind Jeb. Jeb was super confused by what was going on.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on here?" he asked. No one said a word. Getraer came closer.

"Get away from me!" Ponch screamed. Getraer was now just as confused as the rest of them.

"Poncherello, I never did anything to you," Getraer said. Ponch was breathing a little heavier, and his eyes were tear stained. He looked rather alarmed.

"Just stay away please," Ponch said. He knew Getraer well enough to know that Getraer was there to help him. He didn't want any help though. That was the last thing he wanted. All he really wanted right now was to get away from everyone and everything. As Getraer got closer, he was starting to move a little slower.

"Sarge stay away," Ponch said once again. Getraer once again ignored him. When Getraer was just close enough to grab Ponch, Ponch took off running. He ran right out the door. He bumped right into Grossie.

"Sorry, Grossie," he said, then started to back away from him.

"Ponch, calm down. We want to help you," Grossie said.

"Oh great you too?" Ponch said. He left quickly. He was almost out the door, when he heard someone yell his name.

"Frank!" he recognized that voice. He turned around and saw his brother Martin. All of the sudden Ponch felt a little better.

"Martin!" he cried. He ran over and fell into his brothers arms. He cried on Martin. Martin was a few inches taller than Ponch. He rested his chin on Ponch's head.

"Did you hear about grandpa?" Ponch asked.

"Yes, Frank there is something I need to tell you about that," Martin said. Ponch looked up at his brother.

"What?" he asked.

"I am so sorry, I was the one driving the car," Martin said.

To Be Continued….


	3. Martin's confession continued

Ponch pushed Martin away from him.

"You what?" he asked.

"I was the one driving the car," Martin said. Ponch looked confused.

"But why would you…."

"Frank, listen, I was upset. I thought maybe if I was speeding a little bit, I'd get pulled over. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't find you."

"So you killed MY grandpa?"

"Hey, he is my grandpa too," Martin said.

"Why would you do this?" Ponch asked.

"Frank, I didn't mean to kill him. He walked out in front of me. I had no clue who the guy was."

"Martin, I can't believe you killed MY grandpa," Ponch said.

"You are acting as if he wasn't my grandpa too."

"He was mine long before he was yours," Ponch said. Martin was shocked,

"You mean, you know the truth?" Martin asked.

"Yes," Ponch said. Jon and Getraer were watching this from far away.

"The truth? What are they talking about?" Jon asked.

"Baker, Poncherello really isn't part of that family," Getraer said.

"What?" Jon asked in shock.

"He was adopted. Leo Poncherello was his real grandpa. Maria was married to someone else, before Alfred. Alfred is actually Ponch's uncle. Ponch's real mom and dad are dead too. His real dad died a few weeks before Ponch was born. And his mom died giving birth to him." Jon was silent, just trying to take this all in.

"Wait, so how did Ponch end up with Alfred and Maria then?" he asked.

"Well, Leo knew he couldn't take care of Ponch all by himself. Leo's wife had died already. The only other person he knew of that he would trust to take care of Ponch was his youngest son Alfred. Alfred wasn't married, so Leo was afraid to give Ponch to him. He didn't want Ponch to grow up in a home with only one parent. Ponch was so precious to him. He was Leo's only grandson. Alfred met Maria one day at an ice cream place. She was upset because her husband had died. She had three kids. Eleven year old Robert, nine year old Martin, and four year old Patti. Alfred fell in love with her. They started dating, and a few months later they were getting married. Leo was at the wedding. He brought Ponch with him. Alfred never knew anything about Ponch, until his wedding day. Alfred and Maria both loved Ponch, and when they found out about his parents being dead. They decided that since he was still young, they would adopt him right away…" Getraer paused his story, and looked over to see how Ponch and Martin were doing. Ponch was once again hugging his brother.

"Martin, I love you, but I can't be with you for a while," Ponch said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hit and run is against the law. You basically just turned yourself in."

"Oh come on, Frank, you aren't gonna do this to me are you?"

"Martin, I can't just listen to you tell me about what you did and not do something about it. I am a CHP officer."

"Frank, please don't do this to me."

"I can't, it is too hard for me to do it. That's why I'm goin' have to take you over to Officer Jon Baker," Ponch said. Martin glared at Ponch. Ponch tried to ignore it. It was hard enough to see his brother get arrested, but now Martin hated Ponch for turning him in. Jon was shocked when Ponch came over to them.

"I'm sure you listened to the whole thing, Officer Baker. You can arrest my brother for Hit and Run," Ponch said trying to hold back more tears. This was really hard to do. It was hard for Ponch to do it to a friend, but to his brother, it was worse. Jon pulled out his hand cuffs and began reading Martin his rights. He put the hand cuffs on Martin. Martin was still glaring at his little brother.

"I hate you, Frank Poncherello," he said, then spit on Ponch. Ponch was silent. Jon walked away with Martin. Getraer put an arm around Ponch.

"I am proud of you Poncherello. I know that was hard, but you did the right thing," Getraer said. Ponch looked at Getraer,

"Thanks, Sarge," he said quietly.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. The phone call from Robert

Ponch went home, and was really tired and upset.

"Can life get any worse?" he wondered. Then the phone rang. Ponch answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi, Frank, it's Robert."

"Robert?" Ponch asked surprised and excited.

"Yeah, I was calling to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Why did you put MY brother behind bars?"

"He's my brother too," Ponch said.

"No, you were adopted you don't belong in the family. He isn't your real brother and you know it."

"Robert, why are you being so mean to me all the sudden? And why did all of you guys never tell me about Mom and dad's death? I had to find that out for myself."

"Frank, you're changing the subject. Why is Martin behind bars?"

"He killed someone, Robert. He was speeding, and hit MY grandpa with a car. He would be in a little less trouble if he wouldn't have left after hitting the guy."

"You mean Hit and Run?" Robert asked in shock.

"Yeah, did you seriously think I would put Martin behind bars for no good reason?" Ponch asked.

"I didn't even do it, I had Jon do it," Ponch added. Robert was silent.

"Frank, I am sorry. I didn't know," Robert finally said.

"It's ok, now I really want to know why you guys just disappeared."

"Ok, well, we were upset about mom and dad dying. We never told you because we were scared. You already lost your real parents. Martin thought it would be too much for you to handle if you found out the parents that adopted you died too. Martin was the first to leave Chicago. He did not want to go to that funeral. He knew very well, that you would somehow find out and be there for the funeral. He went off to live in Gary, Indiana for a while. Patti left next, she is who knows where. I haven't talked to her since she left."

"And where are you?" Ponch asked.

"I am here in California," Robert said.

"Can I come see you?" Ponch asked.

"No," Robert said.

"Why not?"

"I don't think you wanna know where I am," Robert replied.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"Frank, I murdered someone," Robert said.

"Are you in the same place with Martin?" Ponch asked.

"Yes." Ponch was in shock.

"You only get one phone call, and you called me?"

"I had to talk to you, Frank," Robert said. Ponch was silent.

"I hope you don't hate me."

"Robert, I honestly don't know what to think about you," Ponch replied. Everything got really quiet.

"I am sorry, but I gotta go," Robert said.

"Ok, bye, Robert," Ponch said sadly. He got off the phone.

"How can this be happening? Both my brothers are in prison. This is terrible," Ponch said. Then he heard someone knock on the door. He answered it.

"Patti?" Ponch said surprised to see his sister. She came in, she hugged Ponch tightly.

"Oh, Frank, I am so glad to see you!" She said.

"Did you hear about Robert and Martin?" Ponch asked.

"Sadly, yes," Patti replied. She hugged Ponch again.

"Frank, are you ok?"

"I'm not sure. I miss grandpa, and my brothers are murderers. My best friend apparently never listens to me, and everything at work is different."

"Frank, I know you are probably upset with me for not talking to you. But can you forgive me?"

"Of course, you are my sister," Ponch said.

"Frank, I thought that when mom and dad died it was the end of the world. I was gonna kill myself… But then the greatest thing ever happened. I met God," Patti said.

"Oh great, so your one of those people now."

"One of those people?" Patti asked.

"Yeah, Christians. Sometimes I can't stand them. All they ever think about is God. They pray to him, they talk to others about what he does for them. They go to church to learn more about him. Seriously, what is so great about him? I mean if he is really this great loving God why do some people have to suffer? If he really loves each and every person, he wouldn't let all this bad stuff happen."

"Frank, he does love everyone. Sometimes he shows his power through pain and suffering. He could end all of this pain with just one word, or a snap of the fingers."

"Then why doesn't he? I think he just loves to see me like this. He hates me," Ponch said, then turned away from his sister.

"Frank…."

"Go away, Patti. I really don't need you to tell me anymore," Ponch said. Patti looked sad and somewhat hurt.

"I am gonna be praying for you Ponch," she said.

"Don't waste your time. God has better things to do than help me," Ponch said.

"That is not true," Patti said. Ponch ignored her, he walked away, and sat on the couch. Patti didn't leave. She came over and sat beside Ponch. She knew what used to help calm him down was singing. So she began to sing softly. Ponch always loved his sisters singing voice. He calmed down a lot as she sang, soon he was close to her again. He laid his head on her shoulder, and ended up falling asleep. As Ponch slept, Patti spent the entire time praying for him.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. A very depressing scene

Ponch woke up, and was in his bed. He was confused by this. When he fell asleep he was in the living room.

"How did I get here?" He wondered out loud. Then he saw a head peek into the room.

"Jon?"

"Hi, Ponch! Patti called me. I came over, and you were asleep," Jon said. Ponch stared at Jon for a while.

"Did you take me in here?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, you fell off the couch, so Patti said you should go to bed. I carried you in here. When I laid you down, I thought you were awake. You were talking about going to see your uncle Henry. I was confused, and then I noticed you were still asleep. Do you talk in your sleep often?"

"How should I know? I couldn't hear myself if I did talk in my sleep," Ponch said tiredly, he sounded a little grumpy. Of which was not much like Ponch at all.

"Are you ok?" Jon asked. Ponch raised an eyebrow.

"Jon, are you ok? I told you a long time ago to never ask that question again. I hate it," Ponch said. Then laid back down.

"Oh sorry, are you feeling any better?" Jon asked. Ponch rolled his eyes. Jon knew he wasn't gonna get him to respond to that.

"Ok, sorry I will stop asking questions," Jon said.

"Yay! thanks, Jon," Ponch said with a half smile. That was the most of a smile Jon had seen from Ponch in two months.

"Do you wanna do something?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I wanna kill myself," Ponch said quietly.

"Ponch, that doesn't sound like fun," Jon said.

"Of course it would be. Then I wouldn't be here anymore," Ponch said. Jon was concerned about this.

"Ponch, I don't think you mean that," Jon said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Jon, how would you know? You apparently don't know very much about me. How could you possibly be able to tell whether or not I am serious?"

"Because I do know you well enough to know that you wouldn't kill yourself. You are the most important person in the world to me," Jon said. Ponch looked at Jon with a raised eyebrow.

"You serious?" Ponch asked.

"Yes," Jon said.

"Wow, you must not like very many people," Ponch said quietly.

"I heard that," Jon said. Ponch was about to say something, when the door opened.

"Ponch, I have been so worried about you." It was Bear.

"You have?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, when you left today it was almost as if you wished you wouldn't be coming back," Bear said. _"Maybe because I really didn't want to come back."_ Ponch thought. He didn't say anything to Bear, he just half smiled at him and listened to what else he had to say.

"I… I'm sorry, Ponch. I really wasn't being that good of a friend to you today," Bear said.

"You got that right," Ponch said quietly.

"Can you forgive me?" Bear asked.

"I guess," Ponch said. Bear wasn't feeling any better. He still felt bad, Ponch wasn't forgiving him. Jon looked at Ponch. And for the first time in forever, he really could not tell at all what was going through his mind. Bear hugged Ponch.

"I guess I'll just go then," Bear said.

"Ok," Ponch said. Bear started to leave,

"Bye," Ponch said to Bear. Bear smiled, _"At least he said good bye."_ Bear thought. Bear walked out the door, and someone grabbed him. Bear started to scream, but then everything got quiet, Bear had been shot.

"Did you hear that?" Ponch asked freaked out. Jon didn't hear anything, but it was normal for Ponch to ask that question.

"I didn't hear anything," Jon replied. Ponch hopped out of bed. He was really curious about what that was. Jon followed close behind like he normally did every time Ponch was trying to investigate a sound that never happened. Ponch opened the door, and saw Bear laying there…dying. Ponch dropped to his knees beside Bear.

"Jon call 9-1-1!" Ponch yelled. Jon rushed to the phone to call 9-1-1. Ponch stayed beside Bear. He had tears in his eyes.

"Bear, please don't die…I couldn't handle it."

"P-P-Ponch, d-d-don't c-c-c-cry," Bear said. Ponch held Bear's hand. He dried his tears with his free hand.

"I'm trying not to," Ponch replied. Bear looked at the young Puerto Rican that was crying and knelt beside him. He loved getting to know Ponch, he just wished that their friendship wouldn't end with himself dying. Bear opened his mouth to say something.

"No, Bear, don't say anything, save your breath," Ponch said. Bear closed his mouth. He was starting to have trouble breathing. Ponch held tighter to Bear's hand.

"Don't leave me Baricza," he said in tears.

"P-P-P-Ponch, you're the b-b-b-best f-f-friend I ever h-h-h-had…I-I-I-I love y-y-y-you," Bear said then his eyes closed.

"Barry, don't die please! You are one of my closest friends. Bear…" Ponch hugged Bear, and cried harder. Bear was starting to slip away fast.

"I love you too, Bear," Ponch said quietly. Soon an ambulance and paramedics arrived. They had to pull Ponch away from Bear. Ponch was crying, and trying to get back over to Bear. The paramedics put a blanket over Bear's whole body.

"He's gone," they said quietly.

NO!" Ponch screamed. An officer nearby grabbed Ponch.

"Poncherello, are you ok?" Asked Getraer.

"Oh, Sarge, he's dead..." Ponch said. Getraer was silent.

"Poncherello…." Getraer started to say something, but then stopped.

"I'm going back into my apartment room," Ponch said quietly. He quickly went inside. Jon was there in the door way still in shock of what just happened. Ponch pushed past Jon and went into his bedroom. He slammed the door and locked it. Jon ran over and knocked.

"Ponch, are you ok?" Jon asked. Ponch didn't respond. Ponch laid on the bed silently, trying to calm himself down.

"I can't believe he is gone. God why did you take away my friend? Why did you take away most my family too. Do you hate me or something?" Ponch said.

Jon outside the door was feeling uneasy about Ponch being all alone in there with the door locked. After what Ponch had just seen, and the way he was acting before it happened. Jon was afraid something was gonna happen. So once again he knocked on the door and called Ponch's name. He got no reply. Patti walked over and put a hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Jon, he's not coming out," she said sadly.

"I know my little brother. When he locks himself in a room on purpose, he doesn't plan on coming out any time soon," Patti said. Jon nodded his head.

"Yeah I know," he replied a bit upset.

"The best thing we can do now is pray," Patti said. Jon agreed.

 _Meanwhile….._

Inside the room, Ponch heard the whole conversation. He wanted to tell them praying wouldn't help. But he knew if he said that, they would start talking to him. He remained silent, and eventually fell asleep.

 _To Be Continued._


	6. Quitting

The next week, Ponch came into work feeling really miserable.

"Hi, Ponch," Grossie said cheerfully.

"Hi, Grossie," Ponch said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up, Ponch. You still got us," Jeb said. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Hey, no offense, but none of you guys will ever be better than Barry Baricza. Sure you can be great, but you'll never beat that," Ponch said. Grossie was shocked to hear that.

"Ponch, I know you are hurting. You miss Bear, and you miss your family. But do you really need to be mean to us?" Jeb asked. Ponch glared at Jeb. He would've said something, but the right words didn't come to mind. Ponch glaring at Jeb was enough to let Jeb know he was bothering Ponch.

"I am sorry Ponch, I don't mean to upset you," Jeb apologized.

"Yeah sure you didn't," Ponch replied looking away from Jeb.

"What is your problem? I mean, sure everyone of us is missing Bear. But not everyone of us is completely miserable like you are," Grossie said.

"Try being me for one day, Grossie! Then you'd understand. My parents died, my siblings never told me. Instead they hid, because they were afraid to tell me. My brothers are both in prison, my grandpa is dead. The only family I have right now is my sister, and she is driving me crazy. I lost a great friend, and he probably would still be alive now if I wasn't being such a jerk to him before he left…In fact, if I was being nicer, he would've stayed longer…and then that guy going around randomly killing people would've passed by and not seen Bear." Ponch stopped talking and was silent. When Grossie and Jeb heard all of this, they felt terrible.

"You mean, Robert and Martin are in prison?" Jeb asked.

"And you are blaming yourself for Bear's death?" Grossie asked. Ponch didn't say anything, he just looked at them.

"Oh Ponch, its not your fault Bear died," Jeb said.

"And the family stuff going on, admit it is terrible. In fact, if I were you, I probably would feel the way you feel. But I have God to help me get through my tough times. When things are rough, I call on him for help. Even if things are fine I talk to him. he is my best friend," Grossie said. Ponch looked even worse than before.

"I wish you would all shut up about God. He is not the greatest thing in the world," Ponch said. Jeb began to say something, but Ponch didn't listen. He walked away. As he was walking away he bumped into Jon.

"Ponch, hi, I was looking for you," Jon said.

"Of course you were. Did you also want to tell me I shouldn't be as miserable as I am? Because you aren't? I don't want to hear anything you have to say Jon. In fact, I don't want to hear from anyone again," Ponch said. He went straight for Getraer's office. He opened the door. "Sarge, I need to talk to you," Ponch said.

"Poncherello, can't you see Lt. Bates is in here…"

"Good, I want him to see this too," Ponch said. He pulled off his badge and threw it on the desk. "I quit," he said. He took of his gun belt and put that there too.

"Are you serious?" Getraer asked.

"Yes, I'll give you my uniform later, but not right now…."

"No, you can keep your uniform. I think you are just really upset, and letting your emotions control you right now. I know you don't really want to quit," Getraer said. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Poncherello, are you serious about this?" Lt. Bates asked.

"Yes," Ponch said.

"Ok, then I see no point in forcing you to stay any longer. You can leave when you're ready," Bates said. Ponch looked relieved.

"Thank you Lieutenant, at least I know someone here can understand me," Ponch said, he started to leave.

"Poncherello, wait," Getraer said. Ponch stopped and turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you ever come back?"

"Most likely not," Ponch replied.

"Can I invite you to come to my church?"

"You can. But I'm not going. Is that all you want?" Ponch asked. Getraer was silent.

"I know you don't want to do this. I know you want to come back. I think you should at least consider coming back."

"Why? So all of you can just tell me what I need? So you can tell me what to do, and then ask me all kinds of questions. Like, will you come to church with me? Questions I have told you the answer already…." Ponch stopped talking. He felt like he really didn't need to say more. The look on Getraer's face told him, that Getraer understood what Ponch was saying.

"Bye," Ponch said then rushed out the door. Getraer got up and started to go after him. Bates grabbed Getraer's arm.

"Joe, let him go. He needs to cool down. You know just as well as I do, that he can't stay away from here forever." Getraer agreed.

"Let's go talk to the captain," Getraer said.

 _To Be Continued_


	7. Prayer

"Hey brothers, I understand what chu are saying. I also agree wit chu. I'm sure Poncherello will return. But we can't just sit here with our fingers crossed. I'm givin' him a month, and if he's not back…we'll have to move on. We can't just hold onto all of his things. Someone might join us, and need a locker. If Ponch's locker is the only one open…It goes to that person. I know this is hard for all of us. We NEED lots of help from God. That young man is really strugglin'. I hate to see his life go downhill. I hope to see him back here someday begging for his job back. He don't have to beg, but that is his personality. If he begs, he really wants his job back," Captain Hopkins said. Captain Daryl Hopkins had been the captain there for years. He was a tall muscular black man. With a heart on fire for God. It was his love for God, that got Getraer and a bunch of others saved.

"Captain, what should we do now?" Bates asked.

"Pray brother, get down on your knees and pray," Daryl said. Bates and Getraer both dropped to their knees. Their hands were lifted high. They began to both pray quietly.

"Oh God, you know everything that is going on here. You know what to do. You know how to help Frank Poncherello. He needs you badly, father. I know he says he don't, but he ain't tellin' himself the truth, father. He is runnin' from everything that could possibly hurt him. He is leaving his friends and family here. He most likely is keeping away from his sister. You know where he is, and what he is doin'. Father help him please…." Daryl prayed.

"God, Ponch is hurting. He is missing his parents. He is missing his grandpa and Bear. Please just comfort him Lord. He needs you. Please, protect him from harm whatever may come his way. I am worried sick about him. But you can take away my worries. Please help me. If I do end up seeing him, give me the words to say…." Getraer prayed.

"Oh God, I am at a loss for words. I don't know what to say. I miss Poncherello already. Please protect him, and bring him back safely to us. We don't want to lose him forever. God I almost feel like it was the wrong thing for me to do, to tell him he could leave. I feel like I was supposed to do more for him. I almost feel like a failure to him. God please let him be ok. I know he is going through a lot right now. All he needs is you. Please God, just touch him, make him feel peace and joy like he used to. Help draw him closer to you. He needs you badly God…" Bates prayed. The three men continued to pray for a long time.

 _Meanwhile…._

Patti waited for Ponch to come home. He still wasn't there yet.

"He should've been here hours ago," she said to herself. She called the CHP.

"Hello, this is California Highway Patrol Central division. Erik speaking."

"Hi, can I talk to the sergeant?" Patti asked.

"Sure, can I have your name please?" Erik asked.

"Patti Poncherello, I am Ponch's sister," Patti replied. Erik was all of the sudden filled with sadness.

"Ok, I'll get Getraer on the phone with you," he said trying to sound normal. He went to Getraer's office.

"Sarge, there is someone on the phone for you," Erik said.

"Who?"

"Patti Poncherello," Erik replied.

Getraer was hoping that Patti called to give him good news. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Getraer."

"Getraer, is my little brother still there?" Patti asked.

"You mean, Frank isn't home yet?" Getraer asked.

"No, do you know anything that I should know?"

"Patti, Frank quit today. He should've been home a long time ago," Getraer replied.

"He quit?" Patti asked in tears. "But he loved that job," she added.

"I know. He was really upset, he quit. Then he left, I figured he would've went home," Getraer said.

"So Frank is missing?" Patti asked.

"I guess so," Getraer replied." Patti began to cry.

"Bye, Sarge," she said then hung up the phone. As soon as they hung up, Getraer dropped to his knees in prayer once again.

 _To Be Continued_


	8. Todd Gary

The next day was Saturday. It was a very hot day. Ponch was walking around. He didn't know where he was going, but he sure wasn't going home. He was tired, and hungry. He walked by this area of town that was full of gangs and violence. He didn't want to go through this part of town. But he was really tired, so it seemed like an ok idea. A big muscular guy walked up to him.

"Hey man, you are in my territory," he said.

"So what," Ponch replied.

"Hey, you think you can just walk over here, and back talk me? Man, you dumb," the guy said. Ponch tried to ignore him and keep walking. Soon there were a lot of people around. All of them were just like the first guy Ponch had seen. One of them grabbed Ponch. Ponch tried to get away, but couldn't. Everything seemed to go by really fast. Then a everything went black.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon paced back and forth.

"Where is he? I have searched everywhere," he said.

"Not everywhere, you haven't searched the place where he is," Jeb said with a smile.

"Jeb, that wasn't very helpful," Jon said.

"Sorry, just tryin' to lighten the mood," Jeb replied.

"Ok, I forgive ya," Jon replied. He sat down on his couch.

"God, I need your help. I can't find my best friend. Please help me find him. In Jesus name Amen," Jon prayed. Jon felt a little better. He got up off the couch, and walked over to the kitchen.

"Jeb, I think this is gonna be a good day," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch laid on the ground, half conscious. He had been unconscious for about fifteen minutes. When he finally was fully conscious, he realized he was in a ton of pain. He wanted to lose consciousness again and be pain free. He saw all these people walking by. They all seemed happy, and in their own little worlds. The last thing Ponch could remember was running away from the guys who were beating him up. He ran for a while, but then was in so much pain. He fell to the ground, and lost consciousness. He was in a dark alley. He was happy to be away from everyone, but he felt a little lonely. Soon a tall man was walking towards him. The man had blonde hair it was long. He had blue eyes. He was larger than Ponch. And Ponch was slightly freaked out. The man got closer.

"Hi there. I am Todd Gary. I am here to help you," the man said. Ponch looked really confused.

"H-H-Help me? Why?" he asked.

"You need it," Todd replied.

"I was walking by, and looked this way. I am glad I did. You look like you need to go see a doctor. Then you need to come home with me," Todd said.

"Ok," Ponch said nervously.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I never asked what your name was."

"I'm Frank Poncherello. Everyone just calls me Ponch."

"Ok, well Ponch, what are you doing here?" Todd asked while helping Ponch up.

"I was trying to get away from everything."

"Oh? Rough life?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, I lost most my family. My parents and grandparents are dead. My brothers are in prison. My sister is at my apartment."

"Why didn't you go home to your sister?" Todd asked.

"She is slightly annoying. All she ever talks about is God. She became a Christian a few weeks ago I guess."

"Do you not like God?" Todd asked.

"It's not that I don't like him… I just feel like he doesn't like me." Ponch admitted. Todd looked at Ponch for a while.

"I'm sorry to hear that. God loves everyone Ponch. Just because you are going through tough times doesn't mean he hates you. He might be trying to get your attention." Todd replied.

"My attention?"

"Yeah, you seem like just the type of person he would use for good things."

"What type of person is that?"

"You. All people are created by God for good works," Todd said.

"You must be a Christian," Ponch said.

"Worse… I am a pastor," Todd teased. Ponch smiled.

"Pastors are not that bad," Ponch admitted.

"Really? But I thought you hated Christians. Pastors are Christians too."

"Yeah, but they are different. They don't just shove stuff about God down your throat. They let you decide if your gonna listen. They never really force you to do anything. They advise you," Ponch replied. Todd smiled.

"That is an interesting point of view. I have never heard that before. Most people who don't like Christians won't go near the pastors," Todd replied.

"I used to know a really nice pastor. I was eighteen years old, and my family was getting ready to move to Chicago. I didn't want to go… This guy came up to me one day, and just randomly started to talk to me. I felt weirded out at first. I mean no one ever had just walked up to me randomly and started talking. He just was trying to be my friend. I really liked him. I saw him a few times. Then I never saw him again. I miss him a lot from time to time. We had some interesting conversations."

"Yeah, I used to know this eighteen year old. He gave me some good advice. I am still working on it. I was trying to lose weight. He told me if you brush your teeth with a mint tooth paste before you eat. That taste will still be in your mouth, and food will taste weird. You won't eat as much then. I have lost ten pounds because of that. I just stopped brushing my teeth before each meal. I only brush them after breakfast and before I go to bed. So I need to get back into that habit." Ponch was smiling really big when he heard that.

"I told someone that once. It was that pastor friend of mine. He hugged me tightly, and said that the next time I saw him, he'd be one hundred pounds lighter," Ponch said.

"You serious? I think we might be talking about each other."

"Really? Actually that makes sense now, I remember him telling me that his name was Todd Gary. And me being the dumb teenager I was always changed the subject before he could ask what my name was. I didn't want him to know me very well. I guess after a while I regretted it because I did want him to know me," Ponch said. Todd smiled.

"I always just thought you didn't know your name," he teased.

"You always messed up on remembering other peoples names. And you seemed to forget a lot of important school things. Whether you really did forget them or just said you did to get out of trouble beats me. But I really thought you forgot your name. That is what I told my friend," Todd said. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I was just kidding I never told anyone that theory. I just figured there was a good reason you never told me. Maybe you were afraid to. I knew very well there were lots of people you were afraid of. I figured maybe because of that fear, you wouldn't tell me your name," Todd said.

"Well then, I guess I'll just let you think that," Ponch said with a smile.

"Actually to be completely honest, I hated to tell people my name. Lots of people who knew me well, ended up spreading lies or rumors about me. I never really thought you would. But because of those certain people I was close with doing that, I never told people my name for a while. I tried really hard not to get close with people. I made up stories about myself so they wouldn't know the real story of my life. I was always honest with you though. But there was this one group of people I used to hand out with. I was in a gang, but I didn't exactly feel like I was part of the gang. I was always the last one to know about what we were gonna do. I was left out a lot of the time. And when I was with them I didn't really wanna be with them. I met my best friend Jon, and a while later, I left the gang. I joined the CHP. Jon has been my closest friend ever since. I have started to open up more to people, and I feel like that might be a good thing," Ponch said.

"Wow, you are nothing like the Ponch I once knew. You have changed a lot. The Ponch I knew, barely told me anything. Except random bits of advice. I did most the talking," Todd said.

"Yeah, I only talked when I was supposed to be quiet. I was well known at school for that," Ponch said with a smile. Todd laughed.

"I never would've guessed that," he said. Todd took Ponch to the hospital, to get checked out.

 _Meanwhile…._

"You've got a broken arm, and that's about it. A few bumps and bruises nothing to serious," the doctor said. Ponch smiled.

"That's good," Ponch said.

"Ok, so let's get a cast on that arm, and then you'll be good to go."

 _Meanwhile…._

"You can stay here for the night. I know you already said you're not ready to go home yet," Todd said.

"Thanks," Ponch replied.

"You can take a shower if you want. I will let you borrow some of my clothes for tonight. I know they are gonna be big on you, but it is just for tonight. I will wash what you are wearing, and you can have it back in the morning," Todd said. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks, you are being so nice to me," Ponch said.

"You're welcome," Todd replied.

 _To Be Continued….._


	9. Church

The next morning, Todd was getting ready for church. Ponch got up, and saw that his uniform was all clean. Just like Todd said it would be. Ponch got dressed in his uniform. Todd came into the room when Ponch was finished.

"Hi, you going somewhere today?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, I am going with you to your church," Ponch said. Todd was almost in tears. He hugged Ponch.

"Ya know I was praying for you all night long yesterday," Todd said. Ponch smiled.

"There are two services, most of the CHP officers are there for the first service," Todd said.

"You mean all the CHP officers I work with?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, Jon, Grossie, Bonnie, Getraer, and all those others," Todd said. Ponch was really excited for the first time in two months.

 _Meanwhile….._

Todd and Ponch got to church, and then Todd went into his office. Ponch walked around the church building enjoying every minute of being there. He had never been inside this one before. It was newer. The old church Todd preached at was burned down in a fire. Ponch walked around.

"Wow this place is amazing!" he exclaimed. He didn't realize he said it out loud. An old lady walking by saw Ponch.

"Hi there, are you new here?" the old lady asked.

"Yeah," Ponch said shyly.

"Welcome, I am Patricia Helen. You can call me Pat."

"I'm Frank Poncherello, everyone just calls me Ponch," Ponch replied.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Ponch," Pat said. Ponch smiled, and then Pat walked away. Ponch continued to walk around the church. He ended up in Todd's office at some point.

"Hi, this place is amazing. I have never been inside here before," Ponch said.

"Thanks," Todd replied.

"It is about time for the first service people to start showing up. Do you wanna greet them?" Todd asked.

"Not really, greeting people at the door isn't my type of thing," Ponch replied. Todd smiled,

"I am sure you'll be up to it some other time," Todd replied. He walked towards the door. Ponch went into the sanctuary. He sat down in the very back, closest to the wall. He leaned against the wall, and started to fall asleep.

 _Meanwhile…._

Bonnie, and Grossie came into the church. With Jon and Jeb following close behind. They normally all rode together. Bates, Getraer, and Daryl came in a few seconds later. They all said hi to Todd. Then went into the sanctuary. Jon was the first to notice someone sitting in the very back of the room over by the wall.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Jon asked himself. He came closer.

"It is," he said. He rushed up and hugged Ponch.

"PONCH!" he exclaimed. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"JON!" Ponch exclaimed excitedly and wrapped his arms around Jon.

"Oh Ponch, I have been so worried about you," Jon said. Ponch was quiet, he just hugged his best friend. Grossie and the others noticed Jon hugging someone.

"Is that who I think it is?" Grossie asked.

"It's Ponch," Bonnie said excitedly. They all rushed over.

"Ponch," They said happily, and all hugged him.

"Hi," Ponch said. He was almost in tears. Getraer, Bates, and Daryl all hugged Ponch.

"Hi, Poncherello, we've been praying for you," Getraer said. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks Sarge," he said. Then Patti Poncherello walked into the sanctuary.

"Frank? Francis Llewellyn Poncherello, is that you?" She asked.

"Hi Patti," Ponch replied. Everyone let go of Ponch and moved out of the way so Patti could come hug her little brother.

"Oh Francis, I was so worried about you," She said in tears.

"I'm sorry I never came home Patti," Ponch said.

"I forgive you. Will you sit with me in service?" She asked.

"Sure," Ponch replied. Then they all went to find a seat to sit in for service. Patti sat on one side of Ponch, and Jon sat on the other.

"I missed you a lot," Jon said.

"I missed you too partner," Ponch replied truthfully.

 _To Be Continued….._


	10. A life changing choice

Ponch sat through service listening intently to Todd preach. He was actually enjoying the sermon, and starting to change his mind about hating God. Todd was preaching about having Jesus in your heart.

"When I was about eighteen years old I was so into drugs, and all kinds of bad stuff I shouldn't have been into. But then I met this guy named Josh. Josh taught me, I don't need drugs to be happy. All I need is Jesus. Jesus fills that hole inside of me that I thought needed to be filled with drugs. I did stop taking drugs, but I still wasn't quite ready to give up all my "Fun" as I called it. I stayed out late with friends. I did all kinds of other things I am not proud of. But then I saw Josh again. The next time I saw him, I was almost afraid of him. I knew he was praying for me. I knew he wanted to share Jesus with me. I was scared. I thought that if I accepted Jesus, all my fun would disappear. Boy was I wrong. I remember a few weeks later, I was on my knees praying to God. Asking for his forgiveness. I asked for Jesus to come into my heart. And from that day on I would live for him. I pray for people all the time. I talk to God about everything. He is my best friend. He is always with me. In fact I met this eighteen year old one day a few years ago. He is now like twenty two or something. But I met him, and he was afraid of me at first. Just like I was afraid of Josh. He didn't know that I was a Christian, a pastor even. He didn't know any of that, for sure. He ended up talking to me. I saw him a few times, but then never saw him again. Until just yesterday, I was talking to him again. I had been praying for him ever since I met him. I was pleased to see him. But when I saw him, he was not the same person I once knew. He changed a lot. Most of it was a good change. But one thing about him wasn't exactly good. He told me he didn't hate God. But he thought god hated him. That was the reason he wouldn't except Jesus into his heart and be a part of God's family. He was lost. Completely lost, he had no idea what to believe. I prayed all night for him, and thank the Lord he is here today." Todd kept talking. He looked over to where Ponch was sitting. Ponch was in tears. Jon looked over, and saw Ponch in tears. He gave him a hug from the side. Todd continued with his sermon.

"I praise the Lord for what he is doing right now. I wish someone of you could've seen my friend when he came in here. He was amazed by this place. I hope that all people who walk into this place have that same reaction," Todd said, he looked around with wide eyes,

"Wow this place is amazing!" he exclaimed showing everyone what it was like when Ponch first came in. Ponch smiled.

"As I was saying before. We need Jesus. We need to reach out to those who don't have him. Everyone needs Jesus. I don't know how I got on the topic of my young friend. But he needs the love of God too. He needs Jesus. I am sure he is about ready to break out in tears. I know I was in tears when I heard a message like this. Here are a few verses that will help get my message across to all of you in this room that need help.

"For the wages of sin is death. But the gift of God is eternal life through Christ Jesus our Lord. Romans 6:23." Jesus died for us. Because of him we don't have to die for our sins. John 3:16 says,

"For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life." And that's not all, no one is perfect, everyone needs God. Everyone is born into sin, it says in Romans 3:23

"For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God." Even though we have all sinned God still loved us enough to make a way to be with him forever. It is so simple, yet so hard for us to do it is as easy as just saying, I believe that you sent Jesus to die for me, and I accept that. Please come into my life. It says in Romans 10:9-10,

"If though shalt confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus, and shalt believe in thine heart God hath raised him from the dead thou shalt be saved. For with the heart man believeth unto righteousness, and with the mouth confession is made unto salvation." It is as simple as that you guys. So why don't we want to do it? Because we are afraid. That is why. I think it is time that some of us stop hiding, it is time for some of us to take that step towards God. We need him to help us make it through life. My sermon is coming to an end. I could stand up here forever and preach to you, but I only have this short time with you. If anyone if ready to take that step and accept Jesus into their hearts, come on up here to the altar. I will lead you in that prayer." Todd said. As soon as he said it, Ponch was up from his seat, and up front at the altar. Along with a few other people. Then everyone there prayed together. Todd lead the prayer, and they just repeated him.

"Dear God, I am a sinner. I admit that I am a sinner. I can't go on without you. For the wages of sin is death. But your free gift of eternal life comes through trusting in you and accepting you into my life. I trust you Lord to do whatever you want to do with me. Use me to the best of my abilities that it pleases you. I want to live for you forever. I need Jesus in my heart. He has been knocking on the door for years and I never let him in. I want to let him in now Lord. Please be with me all the rest of my days. I love you and give all I am to you. In Jesus name Amen." They finished their prayer. Todd dismissed everyone. Except the people who had just prayed. There were three girls, and Ponch.

"Hello, welcome to the family of God. I am Todd Gary. I don't think I have seen you three before," Todd said.

"Hi, I am Lillian. These are my sisters Jillian, and Jacqueline," Lillian said.

"Nice to meet you girls," Todd said. He hugged each one of them, and then got over to Ponch. He hugged him really tightly.

"Oh Ponch, I am so happy. I have been praying for you," Todd said. Ponch smiled.

"I never thought I'd say it, but it feels nice to have God on my side."

"Yeah, it is a great feeling," Todd said. All of Ponch's friends rushed over to him, and hugged him.

"Oh Ponch, this is so great," Jon said. Ponch smiled at Jon. He hugged him tightly.

"Jon, I am really sorry about the way I treated you last time I saw you."

"I forgive you Ponch, none of that matters now," Jon said.

"Can you guys all forgive me too?" Ponch asked.

"Only if you get down on your knees and beg for your job back," Daryl teased. Ponch had forgotten he quit. He got on his knees.

"Somehow, Getraer was right when he said I didn't want to quit. I'd love to have my job back please." Daryl smiled.

"Of course you can have it back Poncherello," Daryl said. Ponch was overjoyed. Him and all his friends decided to go out for pizza to celebrate. Ponch was back with them, and he had Jesus in his heart. Things seemed to be getting better and better.

THE

END

 _Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. I thought it was amazing. I hope you enjoyed that sermon Todd gave. I came up with it all by myself. I've heard many sermons about accepting Jesus into your heart. I thought the one I wrote was pretty good. I hope you thought the same thing. Let me know in your review. Thanks for reading._


End file.
